Alfredo Linguini
'''Alfredo Linguini' is the son of Auguste Gusteau and Renata Linguini in Ratatouille. He knows nothing about cooking, which can be seen from the many Chinese take-out cartons in his refrigerator and his lack of cooking skills and knowledge. He is attracted to Colette, the only female cook in the kitchen. On his first night as "garbage boy" at the Resturant Gusteau, he witnesses Remy improving the soup he (Linguini) had wrecked earlier. When he hides Remy from view, Skinner believes that the soup was Linguini's work. When Remy attempts to sneak away from Linguini's scolding, Skinner discovers him and orders the staff to kill him. Linguini, however, catches him in a jar, and is subsequently forced to finish the job outside, away from the restaurant. Linguini is nearly at a loss, believing he's gone crazy when he sees Remy nod at his words. Linguini releases Remy and takes him back to his small Parisian flat, giving Remy a room with a view of the outstanding Paris scenery. Skinner demands that Linguini recreate the soup, and after a jumbled attempt, Remy figures out how to manipulate Linguini's actions by pulling on his hair, similar to a marionette. Together, after a night of practice, Remy and Linguini succeed in producing the soup. Linguini, due to his partnership with Remy, rises to stardom in Paris and the newspapers, making Chef Skinner jealous. Chef Skinner discovers that Linguini is Gusteau's son when he reads the letter from Linguini's mother. Everyone else, including Linguini, is unaware of this fact. Skinner realizes that Linguini threatens his ownership of the restaurant and his dreams of frozen food products. Linguini immediately harbors romantic feelings for Colette, the only female cook in the kitchen. After he is given into her care, Colette teaches Linguini about the workings of a high paced, high quality kitchen. Skinner attempts to ruin Linguini by forcing a recipe (one that even Gusteau thought was a disaster) on him, which Remy modifies, making it an instant success. Linguini then resists Chef Skinner's attempts to persuade the truth out of him by making him drunk. Chef Skinner leaves the tipsy Linguini to clean up the kitchen, and Linguini is sound asleep when Colette arrives early the next morning. Remy fails to properly wake Linguini up, and resorts into putting sunglasses on him, and manipulating his body to make him appear awake. Colette, irritated by Linguini's sudden fortune, is insulted when Linguini does not pay any attention to her. Colette slaps him awake, and she rushes out, Linguini rushing after her. Linguini is about to tell Colette where his real genius lies when Remy forces him forward, causing the two to kiss and fall in love. They quickly strike up a relationship. Linguini then inherits the restaurant, when Remy successfully steals Gusteau's will and the letter from Renata. Linguini fires Skinner and cancels production of frozen food. He moves into a new apartment, marking the beginning of his new, more prosperous life. During Linguini's interview with the press, the notorious critic Anton Ego arrives to inform him that he will be reviewing the restaurant the next day. He tells Linguini to pray that he (Ego) is not disappointed. At this point, Linguini is getting tired of Remy thinking that his is the only opinion that matters. Remy leaves after the two fight. Linguini later regrets his words and comes to apologise, only to find that Remy had let his entire clan into the food storage to steal food in revenge. Linguini furiously throws out the clan and is now left to cook Ego's meal on his own. While hanging around the restaurant, Remy is caught by Skinner. Linguini, meanwhile, is breaking under pressure to cook. Remy is freed by his family and arrives at the kitchen to help the chefs prepare for Ego's arrival. Linguini stops the staff from killing him, delivering a speech to the stunned staff informing them that the rat is the real cook. The entire staff walks out, including Colette, thinking Linguini has lost it. Dismayed, Linguini retreats into his office and Remy and his clan begin cooking for the entire restaurant. Colette returns and Linguini, feeling hope, starts waiting the tables expertly on rollerskates. Linguini serves Ego the ratatouille Remy has prepared for him. The meal takes Ego back to his childhood, moving him and causing him to write an impressive review. Linguini's restaurant, however, is closed down due to a rat infestation, and Ego loses his job and credibility. At the end of the movie, Linguini is seen as the waiter of a very successful bistro, with Remy and Colette as chefs and Ego as an investor. Trivia *Linguini's name is based on some italian dishes. For example, Alfredo is a type of cream sauce used in pasta dishes, while Linguini is a type of pasta. Category:Ratatouille Characters